The Babysitters Take Over
by Miss CookieBake
Summary: The Baby sitter's Club take over the world. Very disturbing!!!!!!! R& R
1. Kristy takes over!

Chapter One  
  
One day at a Baby sitter's CLub Meeting, Kristy called the club to order and made  
an announcement: 'We must take over the world! There is no other option!' That was what the others had been waiting for.   
They fetched their tanks out of their KidKits and made their preparations.  
First, Kristy became President of the United States and then she soon became President of the world. Now everyone would use the BSC.   
However, Mary-Anne was upset. She wanted to rule the world and now Kristy had beaten her to it!  
What would she do now? 


	2. Mary-Anne Strikes Back

Chapter two  
  
Mary Anne wanted to be President of the World. There was only one way to do that-  
get rid of Kristy. But Mary-Anne had a rival- the rest of the Babysitter's Club.  
Mary-Anne put them all in her Kid Kit and locked it. She then forced Kristy to become President of Stoneybrook  
Middle School so she could steal her title as World President. Claudia managed to pick the lock on the Kid Kit, escaped and shut the others back in.  
She discovered Kristy chained to her locker in Stoney Brook Middle School and quickly freed her. They ran to Stoneybrook News Office and started to tell them a lot of sleaze about   
Mary-Anne. It was printed and Mary-Anne was fired. Cladia and Kristy cloned themselves and set off to take the world by force.  
However, first they went to a babysitting job at the Pikes house. Claire and Margo were a bit of a handful. They kept bickering.  
Mary-Anne and Claudia went home. Tomorrow was a big day. 


	3. Attack of the Clones

Chapter 3  
  
When Mary-Anne and Claudia met at the 'World Take Over HeadQuarters' the following morning, the clones already numbered 1000.  
They had evicted everyone who was not Mary-Anne or Claudia from Stoneybrook. Soon, this was the case in the whole of Connetticut.  
Suddenly, Ashley wandered back into Stoneybrook to where the original Claudia was Mayor. Claudia was so happy that Ashley had returned from Stoneybrook island that she let Ashley use her cloning machine. Ashley overused it and took over the world with millions of Ashley clones. Ashley was now World President but she had a big rival- Shannon.  
Shannon had developed an even better cloning machine and had billions of clones ready to take over. 'Why',said Ashley, as Shannon stole her crown, 'Why are you doing this?' Shannon smiled and replied:  
'Because you are not a member of the Babysitter's Club so you cannot take over the world.' Ashley sighed and returned to Stoneybrook island. 


	4. A New Lope

Chapter 4- A New Lope  
  
Shannon and Ashley had taken over the world but they are not regular members of the Babysitter's club   
which means that they could never take over the world. They are just not organised enough(not like Mary-Anne who has never  
made a mistake in the record book). They had to be defeated but all the babysitter's club were scattered. Therefore, new people need   
to take over the world. Their biggest rival was Mary Lou(MaryAnne's half sister) who attacked them unawares and imprisoned them in a grape. He then took over the world with the help  
of her assistant M.A Tron. They were both from a rare race called the Lopes. They had not been seen for many years so it was a surprise when Kenneth turned up- A New Lope! 


	5. Queen of the Bracelets

Chpater 5- Queen of the Bracelets  
Stacey went home. She bored of the continual power struggle of taking over the world.  
Cluadia came to visit her. She shimmied in and asked Stacey if she wanted to be in her evil  
gang. When Stacey politely declined she grew angry and stomped out of the room, dropping something on the ground.  
Stacey picked it up and exmined it. Suddenly, Kristy came bursting in. 'Oh no', she said, 'It's the evil bracelet  
of Queen Cluadia. It must be destroyed.' Stacey looked stunned but left immediately. She crashed into Dawn who had been listening outside of the window.  
Both Stacey and Dawn set off for the giant pottery wheel where Claudia had made the bracelet. It was the only way to destroy it.  
They got to Stoneybrook Middle School, but Claudia was waiting for them.... 


End file.
